Sanity
by AnonymousMidnight
Summary: Yami finally graduates from college and stays with Yugi. But What happens when he comes across an old college room mate of his that had a grudge against him?
1. Prolouge

SANITY

* * *

Prologue

I felt the pool of warm, velvety blood spill from my body in such a rush. The beads of sweat, dripping in my mouth. "Ahhh, Yami, please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone in this world!" I wiped away the tears my soul mate dripped with my hand. "Please don't fret, my Aibou, I'll be fine." My attempt to calm Yugi down wasn't enough, for he knew I was lying. Suddenly, my vision went black and I couldn't see. "NO!! COME BACK!!!

* * *

hey, sorry this part is short, but it's not supposed to give away much. Read on to enter part of yami's life.


	2. Intruder

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm still sorry that the prolouge was short...hehehe *scurries to Yugi*

Yugi - Uhhhh....

Yami - STAY AWAY FROM MY LOVE!

YamiYugiAlways - 0_o

Yugi - Well, while yami cools off, *yami from a distance* I'm fine!! Yugi - Whatever. YamiYugiAlways doesn't own Yugioh, only her ideas (which were inspired by her fav. music and friend Kit-kat) and her own created charaters! Thanks!

YamiYugiAlways - GET AWAY FROM ME!! *being chased by angry yami*

Warning! Yaoi, character death, language

* * *

Chapter 1: Intruder!

The end of life for you, as we know it, is coming so soon, and you, nor I, even know a thing about it. People you've loved seem to tear away from you in a flash. Then it's nothing but bleak darkness. The male I love, sleeping, cleaning, laughing and having a good time, my little light, Yugi just so innocent with everything he does. I love him so much - with all my heart and soul - but would he ever return those feelings? I feel ashamed to try to ask him, but each second I don't, aches in my sunken heart. His soft, tender, amethyst eyes that put me in a daze. His delicate voice - so sweat - are like fallen raindrops on your heated skin and face. Also, his skin that's the color of pure, winter snow which are soft flower petals to the touch. "Yami? Hello? Yami!"

"What? Oh, sorry Yugi." Damn! Apparently, I have fazed by his beauty once again. "What were you looking at Boku hitori no?"

I gave a small, but noticeable smirk. "You of course! You're so cute." Yugi thought I was joking - considering he doesn't know about my feelings yet - and his pale white face, quickly turns to a deep cherry red and my first reaction was to laugh. But my reward for laughing at the blushing teen, was a huge whack at my arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's not funny, Yami! You know I don't like it when you make fun of me!" Well I did kind of deserve it. " I wasn't making fun of you, Hikari. It was a compliment." The expression he gave was now guilt instead of anger. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to." I sat down on the couch, in the living room, and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Oh please don't tell me I have a migraine, not now. "You know, I really am sorry. I've just been so frustrated ever since what happened to Grandpa." Oh, that's right! Yugi's Grandpa passed away a month ago from a murder. It was a really devastating time then. Yugi and I finally graduated from Domino, Japan's top college. I already received my diploma and it was Yugi's turn to obtain his. Everyone was clapping when the announced his name, but what I noticed was that Grandpa seemed to have been absent. Two of the counselors ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. My light's face went from joyful to fear and horror. The rolled up parchment fell to the floor of the stage and the crowd went silent, waiting for something to happen. Then I saw what was a tear falling from the teen's face. One of the people from the stage walked down to come and tell me, and as soon as she did, Yugi ran off in a flash with his face, soiled by tears. They told me what Yugi was told and the impact of mixed emotions hit me. I then understood what has happened. I, too, ran down streets and blocks racing against the clock to the hospital. But when I got to his room, monitors that were watching his heart, were slowing down. "Oh my Ra, Grandpa!"

"Yami, is that you?" His breathes were large and deep. Yugi's head was on his grandfather's bed, crying his heart out. "Yes, yes it's me."

He chuckled and patting the back of Yugi's head causing him to look up with guilt. "It's okay, Yugi. It's my time anyways this man is just getting too old."

"I-I'm sorry, Grandpa! I truly am…pl-please forgive me." I was torn apart by the feelings in the room. The doctor came in and asked for me to speak to him, privately. "Yami Muto? I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. There was a massive bullet wound in his chest and many stab wounds around his neck."

"No, no, there has to be something we can do! Yugi is already sad enough DAMN IT!" My eyes were watering with sadness and anger.

"Like I said, there's nothing we can do. Thank you for your time, and I hope you and Yugi do well. Good day." What the fuck?! He's acting like nothing even HAPPENED! That son of a bitch! "Ah, grandpa, NO!!" Yugi! I ran back into the room to find other doctors pulling him away from the limp body. "YAMI! Please help me!" He stumbled into my chest, soaking my black graduation robe with his tears. "Yugi, Aibou, please don't cry. He's in a better place now, understand?" The confused boy looked up at me still trying to process what has just occurred. I got Yugi calm enough to walk home with me and get him to bed since it's been a long day of sorrow.

"Yami?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

" I said that we need to get some rest." I nodded my head to acknowledge him and away we went. But about half way up the stairs, a bang was heard at the door. I quickly turn around, startled by the loud noise. Another bang followed the first and we were paralyzed with fear. There was a third bang - but louder than the first two- and the door fell to the carpet floor. Yugi yelps when a large, buff man sacks him and carries him off and out the window. "YU- mmphh!" Someone behind me, covers my mouth and my waist, pulling me toward his torso. "Hey, Yami, remember me?" My eyes widen as I recognize the owner of the voice. No, not HIM!

* * *

YamiYugiAlways - hey I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll be making more soon!

Yami - *mouth covered tape* muit! met mue mout mof mere!! (wait! get me out of here!)

Yugi - YamiYugiAlways, why is yami tied up?

YamiYugiAlways - My super ninja ambushed him so he would leave me alone! *looks smart*

Yugi - Oooookayyyy.....well, please review if you wanna keep the stories going! BYE! Don't worry yami, I'm coming.


	3. The Nightmare of Shame

YYA- My master skills have once again created a new chapter!

Yami- I'm mad at you....*glares*

YYA- YUGI, MAKE HIM STOP!!

Yugi- I can't leave yall alone for even 5 mins, can I?

YYA and Yami- NOPE!

Yugi- *sigh* You both need to stop acting like 4 year olds!

YYA- HE started it!

Yugi- AND I'LL FINISH IT!

Yami- Hahahaha!! *whack* OWW! What was that for?!

Yugi- Behave! Ok, YYA doesn't own Yugioh-

YYA- And if I did, there would be some MAJOR changes

Yugi- And she only owns her ideas and her created characters.

Yami- Oww! YUGI, YYA IS HITTING ME WITH A PAN!!!!

Yugi- What am I gonna do with you two?

Warning! Yaoi, rape, language!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Nightmare of Shame

A man grabbed me and muffled my mouth to where I couldn't speak. He whispered in my ear "Remember me, Yami?" My eyes widen I try to compromise and tried to wake up, thinking this was all just a really bad nightmare. Struggling to get free, I instinctively bit down - hard- on his hand, causing him to yelp in effect. Falling to the ground with a thud, I stumble to get up and run to the kitchen. "Come back here!" My breathing started to pace faster and faster each millisecond that passes. Panicking, I grab the nearest weapon - a large, sharp chef's knife- and hide from the burglar. Why is that bastard back!? I thought he was gone for good! Where the hell did he come from? "You can't hide from me forever, Yami!!" I step out with the knife in defense and ask, "Why are you here?"

"You thought you could get away from me? You took my heart and broke it!" What in Ra's name is he talking about?

"I never did anything to you! You're the one who hurt ME!!" I yelled in anger and frustration, "You stole my virginity away from me! You're the only one who you should mad at." He smirked at me stepping closer and closer to me. He sensed the fear in my words, and at that time, he took advantage of it. Picking me up, he tossed me over his shoulder and walked us to my room. "What are y-y-you doing?!"

"What we did in the past, my little doll."

"Oh please no," Yup, I have reduced myself to begging, "Can't we talk about this? I mean, there's really no reason to do all of this, right, John?" He gave no response, and now I was terrified.

FLASHBACK

It was during Yugi and my college days. At the time, Kaiba was my friend and Yugi and I were just getting to know each other. "Kaiba," He looked at me with full interest - as always - "Yes?"

"I need some advise, about how to, you know, hook-up."

"Who is the gal?"

"You know for damn well I'm gay!"

"Sorry, 'guy' , you want to see?"

"It's the boy that looks like me. I wanna talk to him, but I'm afraid of what he'll say. Also, John won't let me get near anyone I meet - except you."

"Ah, I see your conflict. Well, just leave 'fat head' to me and you'll be talking you Yugi in no-time at all." Kaiba gave a promising smile and walked off to his next class.

"Thanks, Kaiba!" Oh wow! I'm going to be able to talk to HIM! I turned around going to my dorm room and take a nap, but what happened next wasn't what I expected.

"Hello, Yami. I heard you and your friend talking about 'something'.

"Uh, hey, John. Me and Kaiba were just talking about stuff…hehehe" I gave a very weak chuckle and started to slowly walk towards the door. "Where you going? You owe me something."

"What? I don't owe you anything-mmmph!" He caught me off guard with a bruising kiss, trying to gain entrance, I forced my teeth shut and caused his tongue to bleed. As my "reward", I received a cold hard slap to my tan face. As my tender cheek darkens in color my gaze comes up to him. "You shouldn't have done that, love. Now your pretty little face is ruined, but that won't stop me." He continued to invade my mouth while pushing me onto my bed. As I fell on the mattress, he began to remove his black button-up shirt and pants. Tossing them to the side, he removed my clothes adding them to the pile. My breathing hastened and I attempted to back up against the headboard. But that wasn't getting me anywhere. I knew the worst was yet to come as he marked me with kisses all across my torso and thighs violently. Part of my body was in pleasure and the rest, in panic. I wanted to get away, I wanted it to be over. "Plea as much as your heart desires, Yami, no one can hear you." Unfortunately, he was right.

"Just please leave me alone! I don't want this!!" And before I knew it, my underwear was missing from my body, and so was John's. "If you stop squirming, I'll make it hurt less." I couldn't hear him over the sound of my thudding heart beats and I continued to move. "Fine, have it your way." Then in no time at all, he thrust into my body without any warning. My screams filled the room and blood began to appear on the sheets. All that sick bastard did was laugh at me as the pain jolted up my spine. After a couple of thrusts, I must have passed out, because I couldn't recall what happened afterwards.

END FLASHBACK

Now my nightmare in the past, is returning to the present. "Hehehehe, Yami, we've got a lot to catch-up on." I gulped as I was dragged into my room and - as in the past - thrown on my bed and being forcefully stripped of my clothes. I was still as a stone. John began to do the same with his clothes and placing marks all over my quivering figure. "I always thought you where the sexiest out of all the students." I couldn't tell if I should be sickened by the comment or appreciative. The kisses went on for a while and then came the excruciating pain of sex all over again. As he penetrated my fragile body, memories of the past came to mind, along with the pain. "God, Yami, you haven't been this tight since college!" I continued to pant with each thrust that was given to me. My arms where held together above my head and I was lying against the headboard of my bed.

"Ah, John! Please stop! I'm going to c-c- AHHHHH!" And at that point, he had came in me. Once again, my body was bleeding and I felt the darkness come over me.

BANG!!! "What the hell?!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" I couldn't tell who it was, but whoever it is, they have - hopefully - come to help me. Then my hearing went, but before it did, a loud gun shot was fired. "YAMI!"

* * *

Yami- Now lets see how you like being trapped! *dusts shoulder off*

Yugi- Hey, where's YYA?

Yami- who?

Yugi- I'm not playing, Yami, where is she?

Yami- I don't know...*looks away*

Yugi- Righhhhtttt...and your not getting your chocolate bunny.

Yami- *looks at Yugi*Chocolate....bunny?!

Yugi- Yup, and you can't have any until she's back here.

Yami- *glares* Fine! *Opens closet door*

Yugi- Don't give me that look.

YYA- *gasping for air* I....YOU....TRIED...TO....KILL....ME!!!

Yugi- Oh My RA! *runs to YYA*

YYA- Must kill YAMI!!!

Yami- Bye! *dust figure left behind*

Yugi- Oh well, review, review, REVIEW!!


	4. Missing Love

YYA- good day, Yami.

Yami- good day, YYA, how are you?

Yugi- looks like my work here is done. *leaves room*

Yami and YYA- phew!

Yami- that was close...

YYA- tell me about it.

Yami- oh, why am I the one who gets the pain and misery in the story?

YYA- cause, the people love it!

Yami- well I don't! I would rather it be Aibou and me, then at the end we are happy couples! *thinking of Yugi*

YYA- but that's boring! It needs to have a really good plot.

Yami- I still don't care! the people can go jump off a cliff for all I care!

Yugi- *enters room* I thought so...

Yami and YYA- OH CRAP!! RUNNNN!!!

Yugi- You better run!!! Ok, YYA doesn't own yugioh, only her ideas and created characters...

Yami, YYA, and Yugi- Happy Easter!!

YYA- RUN, YAMI, RUN!!!

Warning! Yaoi, language, and blood

* * *

Chapter 3: Missing Love

"Yami, oh Yami, where are you?!" That voice…where have I heard it before? I gaze across the dark room - or I think that's what it is - looking for whoever that voice belonged to. "Who are you?" I asked. And as if to answer my question, a small figure appears before me. "Yugi? Is that you?"

"Why did you leave me, Yami? Why?" His eyes where as if they where still half asleep. "I never meant to let them take you, Yugi! Please forgive me…I never meant for any harm to come to you! You must believe me." Then he began to fade away as if he was air. "YUGI! Come back, please! You're all that I have left…and I don't know what to do."

END OF DREAM

"Yami, wake up! Come on dude, wake up!" My crimson eyes fluttered slowly open. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust, but when they did, I saw, whom seemed to be, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryo, and…. "KAIBA?!?!?!?"

"Hey take it easy, Pharaoh…yeah, Rich boy saved your life." Joey explained. I was still trying to process what was going on, and exactly where I was. "Your lucky I came at all. If you've been there any longer, you would have lost to much blood." I - still confused - looked to see where I was. And it looks to be a hospital room. Oh that's right, John came over and his thugs took Yugi. "Wait, WHERE'S YUGI?! I need to find him, NOW!"

"Chill, Yami. You just got here and you need your rest."

"Tristan is right, Yami. You need all the energy you can get if you want to get out of here." Tea, she was always one to worry about my health. "Well can you at least explain why he's here?" My finger pointed directly at the CEO. "I was coming over to drop of Mokuba with Yugi for their 'play-date'. And when I got there, I heard screaming…" My face started to flush a little. "I left Mokuba in the limo and ran inside the house. Yugi was missing, the place was trashed, and you were continuing to scream. I busted in and…well…he was raping you. I pulled my gun out and threatened him to get away. You passed out and blood was seeping from you really fast, so my first reaction was to fire. I hit his shoulder and he hit me on the face." He showed the scar on his lip. "I went to you after he ran out saying 'You'll regret the day you were ever born and so will your boyfriend'. I called the hospital, your friends, and told the driver to take my brother home."

"Oh my god! Now I really need to get to Yugi! Who knows what they'll do to him." I panicked, and as I did, the heart monitor started to beep faster with my heart. I felt woozy and like I was going to pass out again. A nurse started to rush in with a shot and stuck it in my arm. Slowly and steadily the monitor slowed down again. "Take it easy, Yami." Ryo said. Then at that moment, I did one thing I would never do in front of my friends…I began to cry. My feelings were strong, my innocents was - yet again - taken from me, and my tears, they where just a reflection of myself. Just so sad and broken, that's all that I am. "Oh I wish I could ask for Yugi's forgiveness. I feel worthless and I'm a burden to all of you." Tea walked up the side of my bed, sat down, and hugged me with all of her love. She realized that there was no hope of it being me and her, but she got over it, for she knew that Yugi and Yami would be happy together. "Yami, it's ok. You're never weak, and Yugi will forgive you, I just know it"

"Yeah! He just needs you to be there for him, and that's simple, on your part." Tristan was also right. I got to believe that he's ok, wherever he is. For Ra knows that I mean well and that my words are as true as my love is to Yugi. "You're right, guys. And Kaiba…thank you for your help."

"As I said in the past, we'll stick together till the bitter end, no matter what challenges we're up against!"

"Ok, so while Yami gains his strength, we'll look all over town for Yug'." Joey was already to go, to save his best friend since middle school, to save the one he cares about.

"I'll stay with Yami while you all search." Ryo volunteered.

"Right, will be back with Yugi safe and sound before you know it!" I can't believe I have such good friends who will always be at my side. Don't worry Yugi, we're coming!

YUGI'S pov.

"What, where am I?" The room was dark and the air was moist. "You're at the end of you're life. Or at least you will be when Yami comes."

"You leave him alone, you bastard!" My words couldn't fool him - the mysterious man. He knew better and I was all alone with no one at my side, scared out of my mind, and unknowing of what he had planned for when Yami came. I wish that I could've told him what I've wanted to say since college. Yami, I want to tell you that I love you. But it looks like I might not get that chance.

* * *

Yami and YYA- *breathing deeply* ok, we surrender!

Yugi- good, now we can do things right.

YYA- oh great...more work

Yami- awww why do I have to work, too?

Yugi- because I said so, and if you have a problem with that, well, you know. *taps rolling pin to hand*

YYA and Yami- *gulp!*

Yugi- we are going to have so much fun!

YYA- *wimpers* help! OH, and I need your help to figure out what to put up next! Just give some stuff that you would like to see happen to yugi, yami, or the gang (including Kaiba). THANKS and REVIEW! Happy Easter!


End file.
